Why Dax Hates Pixies
by Amberstar of Thunderclan
Summary: Need I say anymore?
Lela sat on her porch, enjoying a book she had been lent by her neighbor. The sunny wind played with her graying black hair, and she felt her symbiot shift slightly, as if to reach for the more sun-warmed pat of her gut. The book was by an author from Earth, one of the "humans"; a race and planet recently discovered. It's people were only just now taking their first, wobbly steps into the vast night, and already the culture of the planet had infected even the races that had yet to encounter them.

 _Personally, I do enjoy the literature more than the sports._ She thought to herself contently. She was, at the moment, reading a murder mystery by an author named Agatha Christy. To put it simply, the woman was an absolute genius. _I still don't get what the big hoot is about, that horrible, dangerous sport!_

The sport (something starting the letter "q", she tried to remember), was something that had only recently emerged from human culture. A few years ago, much to the shock of pretty much the entire galaxy, a whole underground society- no, whole _genus_ \- of human beings had revealed themselves, as having spent the last few hundred years in hiding, finally confident enough to come out in the open now that mankind was spreading through the stars.

Part of it had been an accident; one of them, a member of some sort of law enforcement division, had been caught on camera defending a schoolhouse of children against a berserk _dragon_ , of all things.

The sport itself involved riding on flying stick while avoiding metal balls that flew around the pitch, trying to knock the players off their sticks. it was a horribly dangerous game, but the races who knew of the humans seemed to have taken to it with almost addictive urgency.

She hummed a tune by her favorite artist as she turned the page. Those humans certainly were a most curios race. The Trill government was still debating whether or not to meet them, or to wait until the humans happened to stumble across them and pretend it was a chance meeting.

She looked up, annoyed. There was a terrible buzzing, squawking noise she'd been trying to ignore for the last few minutes, and it was absolutely dreadful. _A flock of birds, perhaps? Very_ annoying _birds, of a species we haven't encountered yet?_

About a thousand tiny snickers sounded behind her all at once. She leapt out of her chair, whirling around to see that behinds her, her porch had been swarmed by at least a million tiny, blue, humanoid creatures with wings. They were _everywhere_ , crawling along the walls like moving paint, and when she dropped her book to the ground in shock, jaws agape, they all looked up at her, and grinned to reveal rows upon rows of tiny, sharp fangs.

Lela Dax screamed, and the blue, winged 'insects' all took off towards her with vicious squeals and laughs of excitement. She turned and ran off her porch at impossible speed, and she swore she could feel her symbiot squirm with discomfort. That, or it was just her breakfast.

She felt a horrible pull on her hair, and she yelped, waving a hand back to try to swat the creature away, but to no avail. And another pull on her arm. and another pull on her back. and sharp teeth digging into her ear. She stumbled towards the gate to her yard, screaming in the hopes that one of her neighbors would hear her.

Suddenly, the pulling on her body became even harder, and horror surged through her as she began to rise. her feet kicked uselessly in the air, and she screamed harder. the blue creatures swarmed around her.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! Get these horrible things off me! Go! GO AWAY, YOU HORRIBLE INSECTS!" she screamed. One of the creatures paused in front of her face, and then waved a finger at her repremandedly.

The neighbors who rushed to her aid found Lela Dax dangling from a tree by the back of her shirt, and a thousand, illegally imported Cornish Pixies aiming various items at them, cackling and squealing shrilly. By the time the pixies had all been rounded up(or so they hoped), Lela was certain about her retirement plan, hospitalized with a strained neck, and hoping that she would never have to say eyes on those creatures again.

Unfortunately, Tobin Dax would one day study the phenomena of invasive species. And, unfortunately, he was destined to run into the most invasive one of all...

* * *

 **Okay, don't kill me; I know this is long overdo. But hey; I finally posted it! Aren't you proud of me!? ^u^**

 **But yeah, here we are, the idea that started it all. Yes, _Siblings_ started as an excuse to have pixies and Dax together in the same universe. Crazy, right? It all started shortly after I finished the anti-climactic finale of Deep Space Nine(come on; nobody{that we liked; who the heck cares about Way-un[sanitary]}died! Sisko's a ghost, and it was _literally_ said that he would probably come back!), so I decided to re-watch Chamber of Secrets. And then the Pixie scene happened. **

**And thus, _Siblings_ was born. Oh, and this thing; can't have _Siblings_ without this thing!**

 **So, give it a hand, and wish Tobin good luck!**

 **T-*(whispers)please; help meeeee***

 ***shoves into closet***

 **Now, where were we?*grins***

 **Read and review! It'd be great to know if anyone actually likes this thing! Siblings(rewrite) only has one review, and it's from a Guest, and my self-esteem is depressed right now because of that.*opens arms* I need a hug!**


End file.
